mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 8
WELCOME TO CHEESIN' ARCHIVE 8! Sponsored by the Neuralman, or so he says. :O Do not leave flippin' messages here...yah...okay...whatevah. o.o VERY IMPORTANT! Ye almost done, yo? Promotion Cont. Um... Blanky since skull is like always inactive and mr. trouble said that he wont be comin online a lot so what u think we should do about promoting me? Morcubus' Revenge! thanks!!!!!!!!!!! blanky, thank u so much!!!!!!!!!! Blanky u gonna put me and game-fanatic on the news for today? RE:Dentface Promotion I guess I am good with him being an admin. We could use another as this wiki has really grown. Feel free to promote him. Also, I got MySims Agents today! Woot! I just completed the pizza case O.o So I will be updating character articles and such. Also, I removed the interest section of the MSA character templates as I don't think interest is a major thing in the game? I could be wrong. Anyway, I like the game so far and will update stuff as time goes by. Oh and I still can't read some of the text when the background color is black like on Goth Boy's page >< I'll try changing the skin of the wiki (for my computer)--Mistertrouble189 20:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Heh, I guess it was the skin! Lol i switched over to the one you made. Problem solvedddd. Now it looks better. And I wonder what game is being made next =D MAYBE MYSIMS UNDERWATER FANTASY!?!? --Mistertrouble189 21:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I used like the original one (like the skin that every wiki starts out with). And yeh, I was gonna undo my undo-ing for those templates :P. And nice, I'm glad the developer was able to solve the rumor of Underwater Fantasy. Interesting. But I'm glad to hear that they're working on the next game :) I personally would like another building game like the first MySims. Build another town maybe, or a zoo, or a resort or an amusement park. IDK, just building something =D --Mistertrouble189 23:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I'll probably be happy with anything (as long as they're building types or adventures. MySims Party and Racing were sorta bleh, hence the reason I only rented them and bought the other three games)--Mistertrouble189 01:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *Haha sometime I'm too lazy =O --Mistertrouble189 02:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Featured Interest Blanky i got an idea for like a featured interest on the main page what do u think should we use it? dentface ya i know but if we just keep one interest there for a while like the amount of time u keep a featured video it could work also, i can almost be certain there will be more games with interests dentface Uh.. Blanky what happened to the wiki icon at the top of the screen? Upcoming MySims Game?? ^Yeah we wouldn't want to bombard the artist with questions and potentially get her into trouble. MySims Agents just came out so lets enjoy that and at least we know something is being made and probably will be out in late 2009/early 2010? I mean we got three games this year! lol (March...June...September!)--Mistertrouble189 01:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya workin' on my request? No, i have every DS game but party and agents and i getting party tomorrow. Dentface no he's not in Racing DS sorry blanky Breaking NEWS! Hey Iggy I need you to do a favor for me! Ya, gino is the only business owner that doesn't race also, there are some characters that u do favors for like take them places. It a lot different than wii. there is only 1 other character in Racing DS that is not in wii besides beebee, and it Buddy. Dentface Where do you build a freakin' world bubble? Sup' Where do you build a word bubble Respond soon Travis The Phone Dude I feel like a fruitloop!! Me and my cool self check that out Iggy!!! Travis The Phone Dude Protection I just read the "tasty" article Now I'm hungry. :( 17:04, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hello, May I bite your face??? Goth Boy X Yuki = Love Portal:MS Characters Um.. Blanky I been editing the MS character portal and skull is missing 2 sims so far Jeremy and Odin i been tweaking the template pages for em. ands i gots DS party today it Awesome!!!!!!! I find it better than the wii one. So far i found out that rosalyn, helen, poppy, joseph, buddy, emi, mitch, dolly, tyler, ewan, vic, buddy, sophie, and gino, there gonna be a lot more i sure. Dentface PS: u think we should protect all wii character portals? Ms. Douglas Doug k blanky dentface Deviantbananapartyilikechocolate That's okey-dokey. Thanks! Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 00:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) MySims Drama Humorous Hi! Hi Hi.. My name's Violet! and nice to meet you, Blanky! :) i want to ask something--Are you a girl or a boy? well i just want to know! :D and how to add pictures to my text Bubble? thanks for replying! New Admin Banner... Again Hi blanky *yawn* i really tired i'd make a new admin banner with all of us on it, could u do it i like it showing bouncing a ball. dentface Blanky, i have a new poll idea, who is your favorite Candypalooza character? What u think? Dentface Reality Show Template Hey, can u make this a template? Or whatever your supposed to do..... } |text = } }} Umm, thanks! Tdi's the name I'm Stronger than Yesterday! 01:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Sim Request Blanky it´s me the A go-go Sim can you make a pick of my sim here are the characteristics: Skin ColoR: *tAN Eyes: *Summer eyes in blue Hair: *Renaeé hair in blond Costiume: *The Annie Radd shirt and skirt Accesories or extras: *A star Background: *Can you make it juggling discs with candy Send it to my mail fridaaristi@hotmail.com ;) Oh Oh, i thought you were Male :D sorry.. but Leaf's awesome! i agree with you! i mean, how to add my pics to the word bubble? like you do! i tried to do it but it never comes out. i don't really get it. anyway, sorry if you dont understand my english. i'm Indonesian. Hello! anyway, i'm the one who sent the mail up there! ..Reality Show.. Polld HOW DO YOU MAKE POLLS??? Hai HI Hello Hola Sup Blanky, I know i repeating this but if were to have a featured essence and keep it around the amount of time we keep out a video Dentface kk i didnt get that message my inbox was full and what was ur answer about the new admin banner? Featured Interest Uh... (This message totally is pointless) Why do u like leaf so much blanky, i mean i like him too but why do u have extreme leaf fandom? Dentface Parting takes forever ya i bored there is like a million sims in DS party, also roland is in it. dentface A LOT! more i'll give u tem *Poppy *Shirley *Nicole *Rosalyn *Trevor *Violet *Goth Boy *Vincent *Elmira *Roxie I not sure if he is i not all the way through the game yet. Since Roland is in it Leaf might be. No he doesn't and i got my DS versions because there's a target across the street from my school and i buy it then walk home. My mom doesn't even know i have it she thinks i playing pokemon platinum that i trying to beat for my little brother. dentface Roland not an unlockable he just randomly appears in the game. Ya he cameo also uh *drool* my little brothers are so annoying i cant think they're trying to break my bedroom door down, they think i stole their PSP. Guess what? I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION! Stuff Get Leaf back to the forest NOW!!!!!! Blanky get Leaf back to the Forest NOW!!!!!!!! He needs to do his chores! NOW!!!!!!! From: Agent Petal Hi! Blanky, i wanna make a new ad section for me its called The Leaf Fans it a game show where the winner gets to meet leaf for 2 hours. what do u think i want the banner on the wikis main page to have a picture like mysims reality except in green with Zombie Carl on the front his agents out fit Dentface Yes i do and i dont care how old he is, he's hot and spicy! Sapphire Random Reply O_o Um, don't get me wrong, Leaf is funny and all, but I'm not obsessed or anything. BTW, am I doing this whole "talk" thing right? - JenKunoichi351: Um, uh, sorry! - Oh, thanks for the info then. ^ ^ --JenKunoichi351 22:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Blanky Blanky Blanky Blanky, I bored Hi hi hi hi hi u get my message about a new add section called the leaf fans it would have carl on front (butler outfit) with the background like mysims reality but in green Dentface Could u say that message again i didnt get it for some reason. Dentace Leaf is an ELF, not a marmalade!! One small skin problem... New Game covers: Kingdom and original I got spore Hero today and there was a booklet inside it showing mysims and mysims kingdom with a new cover and the new logo. I gonna try to find their new covers on google Dentface ya that right but there wasnt one for party could u ask wuffels to give us the new cover pics I needs a favor CAN YOU MAKE A PAGE CALLED SIMISH HOLIDAYS FOR HALLOWEEN AND OTHER HOLIDAYS WHEN THEY START!!! Its kinda like a holiday specil for TV but I cant create PAGES Da, picture os A go-go sims (Sky) *A go-go sims here: Am Blanky about the picture , I forgot the mounth rigth? Oww man sorry!!!!!! Well it´s the Poppy one ok? Background OHMAHGOSHIES. The background is so....halloweeny :) WHERES WENDALYN, ZOMBIE CARL AND CASSANDRA?!?--Mistertrouble189 22:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *ZOMBEH CARL watches over all! ALSO, could we get a new pic of Morcubus for MySims? The pic of him reading the paper on the toilet bores me and he's lookin down. KTHXBYE--Mistertrouble189 19:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :*It's delicious. Much thanks! Btw, what's the site you got that pic from?--Mistertrouble189 20:09, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Makeover Hi Hi miss blankys, how r u today, i heard about from a kid in my school, his uncle works for ea on the mysims team, it true he showed me a copy of his ID card too. He got mysims agents in JULY!!!! HE LUCKY!!! So i gonna ask him what the next mysims game is tomorrow. Dentface If it the person the employee tells is family yes, and he was telling everyone in the school how he knows the 6th mysims game, luckily he my best friend so he'll tell me. Dentface no, just the kids in jr. high which is me i thirteen. My middle and high school are all under one roof. Dentface No i dont I live in Maryland, my friends uncle lives in CA Dentface Ya i dont like that kind of game either, i just texted him Is leaf in the next MS VG? I waiting for a reply Dentface Yes while i was on the bus and he said No i not telling u till tomorrow Dentface not yet i leave u message when he does Dentface He replied, he said I not telling u i just doing this so i can charge money on people who ask, but my uncle does work at EA he just cant tell us anything he can just get us the games earlier sorry blanky, it not tru Dentface Blanky u planning on redesigning the party character portal, i gonna finish what skullman did on the MS portal, also would u consider skull to be active or inactive? Dentface Dentface Blanky u wanna redesign the Party Character Portal? just curious Dentface Blanky. --BlackRose-Akita 21:50, October 26, 2009 (UTC)BlackRose-akita hi! Let's do a RANDOM QUESTION THINGY! MySims Agents Character Icons Hay, so I saw a picture of Sims supposedly from MySims Agents here but not all of them are actually in the game, right? If so, maybe we should crop and upload the indiviudal pics (icons) to the character pages (under trivia, not create a seperate tab) of those who actually didn't make it into the game. Whaddyathink?--Mistertrouble189 21:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *AYE AYE. Fun trivial stuff, yes? I've added icons to: Odin Revolution, Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey, and Sandra. And who the (beep) is Faith and Madison? They have icons.--Mistertrouble189 22:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) *Well where are the pics? I don't see them on the Agents portal or anything....--Mistertrouble189 22:27, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :*Ohhh got them. Interesting. I'll make them pages anyway! As well as add them to trivia for MySims Agents.--Mistertrouble189 22:41, October 27, 2009 (UTC) A word bubble request Hiya!!!! A go-go Sim is present umm sorry for bothering you again but ¿Can you make me a Word Bubble? I didn´t undestand anything well here are the characteristics: *picture: Did you remmember my sim well, she greeting *letters: Lucida Sans *color1: Orange *color2: Yellow (mustard) *line: green *text color: white *text color 2: orange *name:SkY *sig: MC Sky is in the house!! *width: 89 That all ♥ BAY BAY *A go-go sim: Am yes you know sayng hi or something like you have it on your fanon blanky i f there´s another problemm tell me BAY BAY♣ Another request of... requestiness. *insert random heading here* *Yeah I saw that pic, but IDK where I can find it online. If we got it online, that would be amazing as we need to update the pics haha--Mistertrouble189 00:22, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Spoiler tags *KING MIKE IS EVELYN'S DAD? WHAT? ... :X. and I know what they're for, but I'm just saying, how long should we keep the spoiler tags up? We should prob take them down until the game is a few months old would you say? Cuz then we might as well add spoiler tags to like MySims Kingdom stuff for there could be spoilers e.e or whatever (which I don't want). So yeah I'm fine with keeping the spoiler tags for now. Although they should be taken down after a period of time as the info wouldn't be so new and considered spoilable. o.O --Mistertrouble189 01:19, October 29, 2009 (UTC) New Jeremy Pic Blanky could u take a better pic of jeremy in mysims so i can use it to make his portal pic for the character portal for MS. Dentface Pics } |text = Blanky, here's the pics what you need (the essences in the garden). And I've created two wallpapers: }}} Hmm... New Jeremy Pic Blanky could u find a better pic of jeremy because i need one to put on the MS character portal (one where he not in his crib) Dentface could u say that again, my massage box didnt get it for some reason. dentface k it nothin really urgent dentface CONGRATSULATIONS!! I'm giving you this reward because, I feel like you're becoming more of a friend to me. Thank You Blanky. (P.S. I also added a new thing to Crideas!)}} Ugly chat Hi u finished with jeremy pic if i being annoying sorry i cant think my brothers are using a minnie bookshelf as a battering ram *slams head against wall in frustration* dentface k i smell smoke, my brothers are probably lighting fire in the fire place they do that thinking i ganna get scared so i get out of my room and get back their PSP that my twin brother stole, they think i stupid *rolls eyes* theyre 8 it annoying. Dentface no my older brother does it for them he 16. They just ask him to do it I have a twin brother me, him are 13 my older brother 16, my 2 little twin brothers, my little sister, 6. Dentface all u do is light the wood and let the smoke go through the house my little bros. dont even touch the fire and i forgot about my 20 yr old sis Dentface (BlackRose-Akita){hai agian agian {hai No not at all they only light the fire once every year for them. And no we dont do everything alex, andrew, and beth. (those r their names) Dentface ya i do, plus my 5 cousins are here now for 3 months it insane!!!!!!!!! that why i locked myself in my room *cringes with headache* Dentface u done with jeremy pic yet? dentface that wallpaper is awesomely ugly i luv it dentface {hai x 9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Check out the new poll that i put on the upcoming polls dentface {Leaf id awesome :O Poll suggestion Banners Hi balnky happy halloween! i put up 2 new polls be sure to vote dentface Mel's mouth... Ugh... hi hi hi .............. hi hi hi hi..... hi hi hi........ hi hi hi blanky hi blanky, i just came back from zombie fright u through a tunnel with zombies trying to grab u it awesome and i heard a rumor about a new MS game called MS Space but like wuffels said they had a space level that was cut in agents dentface i traveled to CA two days ago and it was on a flyer from ea i couldnt tell if it was canon or fanon. dentface I take my laptop on vacation plus i have portable wi-fi, i went on vacation in august too. i went to CA because my sister's collage is in CA. dentface hi My WB BRING DA SKIN BACK D: ya i turning 14 on fri. so does my twin, we switched classes today our teachers didnt even notice! i luv being a twin dentface hey so um can you tell me the first word leaf ever said to you? oh sry that was from leafrocks It was sup. Garghosiez kk u can change it if u want. dentface Darkrudie's return I know I saw that! O.o o.O Weird...maybe he'll be around for good lol. Interesting. He's got a lot of catching up to do! (in the series) Now about that other admin...--Mistertrouble189 22:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) *Yup! The man who walks on the sky. Oh well we got 5 active admins!--Mistertrouble189 22:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ZXCSGHDHSFD MS Kingdom DS Pics Hey, remember how you were begging me where I found the MS Kingdom DS pics? Well here's one e.e And here is another. Click on "See more screens" to the right under the pic of the Japanese-looking house. K bye.--Mistertrouble189 04:01, November 5, 2009 (UTC) *DOH! ><. And how sweet of you, yes :) We can use that for the DS version of Agents. KEEP IT UP LEAFWOMAN.--Mistertrouble189 04:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) hey you Hi, so um I noticed that on the portal for MySims Wii characters, the pic for Morcubus is wrong and should prob be changed ( to his red hairdo) ><. Are you the one who made that portal?--Mistertrouble189 01:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) What's up Paco? :P Who are you? Redesign Party Character Portal Hi blanky, i have an idea for the redesign of the MSP character portal. The pics would look like this HopperPartyPortal.png just an idea --Dentface